Saazbaum
Saazbaum is a primary villain of 2014 anime series Aldnoah.Zero ''and has the title of Count as a member of the Orbital Knights of the Vers Empire. He pilots the Martian Kataphrakt Dioscuria who plotted to assassinate the princess of Mars - Asseylum Vers Allusia to ordered bring Earth and Mars to war again it revealed he lost his fiancee Orlane was killed in Earth-Mars war leaving him greaving to seek vengeance against both Earth and the royal family. Saazbaum later reveals a second motive to his plot to overthrown the Emperor, to end the feudalistic government of the Empire, and install a more egalitarian, possibly democratic or socialist regime on Mars, using to resources from a conquered Earth to gain further wealth for his new regime. Personality At first, Saazabaum appeared to be a blood thirsty individual who sought the destruction and end of all the Terrans. When Count Cruhteo begins to believe in Slaine Troyard's words that some of the Orbital Knights were involved with the assassination attempt, Count Saazbaum swiftly leads his own Kataphrakt and brings down the destruction of Cruhteo and his Landing Castle taking with him, Slaine. Saazbaum was the one who planned the assassination of Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia to ignite the sparks of war, and it is later revealed that his true objective is not just take over the Earth, but to take vengeance against the Royal Family. History After Cruhteo says goodbye to Princess Asseylum he talks to Saazbaum on screen. It would seem that Count Saazbaum was involved in the battle of Heavens Fall 15 years prior to the anime's setting. He is believed to be behind the assassination attempt of Princess Asseylum. He sends Trillram on a mission to "mark the spot where the Princess was killed" but is defeated by Inaho Kaizuka and his friends. After Slaine goes to the Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers and informs him of Princess Asseylum still being alive, Saazbaum appears, manipulating the Emperor to resume the war with Earth. Saazbaum eventually kills Count Cruhteo and captures Slaine. The Dioscuria returns to Castle Saazbaum, where he encounters Inaho Kaizuka and everyone. While trying to chase and kill Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia, he is held off by Inaho to buy the others time for Princess Asseylum to deactivate the Landing Castles Aldnoah Drive. The two fight between one another, dodging each others missile attacks. Saazbaum recalls the rest of the Dioscuria to transform it into its complete form. He destroys the Oldenburg platoon of Areions. After knocking Inaho into the Landing Castle he encounters Inko Amifumi and Yuki Kaizuka who attack the Dioscuria. By using its weaknesses in due part thanks from the barrier and rocket fists, Inaho heavily damages the Dioscuria. After a bout of hitting one another with their fists, Inaho is stopped by Slaine Troyard in the Tharsis. (ALDNOAH.ZERO: "Childhood's End") Asseylum disables the Aldnoah Drive of the Landing castle shortly afterwards, and, in the process, also disables Dioscuria's drive. Saazbaum encounters Slaine, Asseylum, and Inaho, and proceeds to shoot Asseylum twice, putting her into a coma. Slaine is enraged and shoots Saazbaum several times, severely wounding him. After Slaine shoots Inaho Kaizuka, apparently (but not actually) killing him. Slaine reveals that he can activate Aldnoah drives, and gives Saazbaum two choices, escape with him in Tharsis and take the unconcious princess with them, or Slaine would leave him to be captured by UFE forces. Saazbaum escapes with Slaine to an orbital Vers Empire base, where he creates a propaganda video using Princess Lemrina Vers Envers disguised as Asseylum, who makes a speech in support of the war. Saazbaum later reveals that, after conquering Earth, he intends overthrow Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers's feudal government and replace it with a more egalitarian, possibly socialist regime, a vision Slaine supports, believing it an extension for Asseylum's hopes for peace. Shortly afterward, Slaine is named Saazbaum's adopted son successor, and, shortly afterwards, is seen before a battle firing Tharsis' guns, apparently at nothing. During the battle, Dioscuria is crippled by what is originally thought to be debris, but turns out to be bullets Slaine fired into orbit, using Tharsis' computers to predict Dioscuria's exact location. Slaine reveals his betrayal to Saazbaum, stating he could never forgive him for shooting Asseylum, shortly before a second burst of orbiting fire impacts Dioscuria, destroying the mech and killing Saazbaum. When he returns to base, Slaine takes up Saazbaum's title as a Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard of Vers. Trivia *Patrick Zala from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED shares many similar characteristiscs to Count Saazbaum; both were vengeful spacenoid officials who sought revenge against the Earthlings for the death of their lovers. Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hypocrites Category:Envious Category:Extremists Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Cleanup Category:Corrupting Influence